Super Robot Wars G4.2: Omega
Super Robot Wars G4.2: Omega is an upcoming Tactical role-playing game developed and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS. The game is part 2 of the G4 doulogy and will serves as the final game of the G series of the Super Robot Wars franchise. It is scheduled to be release worldwide on March 29, 2018. Characters Banpresto Originals *Masaki Andoh Bee Media Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact!/Shin Mazinger ZERO vs Ankoku Daishogun *Koji Kabuto *Tetsuya Tsurugi Brain's Base Getter Robo Armageddon *Ryouma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Gainax Nadia: Secret of Blue Water (Debut) *Nadia *Jean *Nemo Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann/Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky Are Stars *Simon *Viral Sanrio Hello Kitty *Hello Kitty Sunrise Aura Battler Dunbine/Aura Battler Dunbine: Tales of Neo Byston Well *Sho Zama Brave Express Might Gaine *Mighto Senpuuji *Might Gaine Buddy Complex (Debut)/Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies (Debut) *Aoba Watase Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Lelouch vi Britannia *Kallen Stadtfeld Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon *Ange Mobile Suit Z Gundam *Kamille Bidan Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam *Judau Ashta Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Seabook Arno *Cecily Fairchild Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel 7 *Tobia Arronax Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Trowa Barton *Quatre Winner *Chang Wufei Gundam Reconguista in G (Debut) *Bellri Zenam *Aida Surugan Invincible Iron Man Daitarn 3 *Banjo Haran Keroro Gunso *Keroro *Giroro *Tamama *Kururu *Dororo Mashin Hero Wataru *Wataru Isukabe *Himiko Shinobibe *Shibaraku Tsurugibe Toei UFO Robot Grendizer *Duke Fleed Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Hikaru Midorikawa - Masaki Andoh Bee Media Cast *Kenji Akabane - Kouji Kabuto (UC) *Fumihiro Awano - Tetsuya Tsurugi (UC) Brain's Base Cast *Shozo Iizuka - Benkei Kuruma (UC) *Hideo Ishikawa - Ryoma Nagare (UC) *Naoya Uchida - Hayato Jin (UC) Gainax Cast *Noriko Hidaka - Jean *Yuri Lowenthal - Simon *Akio Otsuka - Nemo *Sam Riegel - Viral *Yoshino Takamori - Nadia Sanrio Cast *Tara Strong - Hello Kitty Sunrise Cast *Johnny Yong Bosch - Lelouch vi Britannia *Ted Cole - Chang Wufei *Todd Haberkorn - Keroro *Megumi Hayashibara - Himiko Shinobibe *Jay Hickman - Shō Zama *Mark Hildreth - Heero Yuy *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Mighto Senpuuji *Chuck Huber - Kululu *Mark Ishii - Bellri Zenam *Yoshitsugu Matsuoka - Aoba Watase *Scott McNeil - Duo Maxwell *Hikaru Midorikawa - Banjo Haran *Kirby Morrow - Trowa Barton *Daiki Nakamura - Might Gaine *Emily Neves - Ange *Tomomichi Nishimura - Shibaraku Tsurugibe *Brina Palencia - Tamama *Michelle Ruff - Cecily Fairchild *Christopher Sabat - Giroro *Steve Staley - Seabook Arno *Jonathan Lachlan-Stewart - Kamille Bidan *Karen Strassman - Kallen Stadtfeld *Yu Shimamura - Aida Surugan *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray, Quatre Winner *Mayumi Tanaka - Wataru Ikusabe *J. Michael Tatum - Dororo *Kappei Yamaguchi - Tobia Arronax *Kazuki Yao - Judau Ashta Toei Cast *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed Trivia *The worlds layout in the game: **Anno Domini - Daitarn 3, The Brave Express Might Gaine, Wataru **Universal Century - Universal Century Gundam (Zeta, ZZ, CC, F91, Crossbone), Gundam Reconguista In G, Shin Mazinger, Getter Robo Armageddon, Buddy Complex, The Doraemons, Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water **Al-Warth - Cross Ange, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Mashin Hero Wataru Series (sans Wataru), Aura Battler Dunbine, Atlantis **New Frontier - UFO Robot Grendizer, Keroro Gunso, Hello Kitty, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers